Planning Something Wonderful
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Pokeshipping one shot. Ash has big plans, and they involve a certain redheaded gym leader. But will he have enough time to get everything perfect? With Pikachu's help he will.


_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

Ash Ketchum groaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze button on his alarm without even opening his eyes, he sighed.

"(Oh Ash,)" His trusted companion, Pikachu called as he walked up to his bed.

"Not . . . now . . . Pikachu . . . " He mumbled, waving a hand as if the action itself would deter any further conversation.

"(But we've got to go.)" He pressed, grabbing the edge of a blanket and tugging insistently upon it.

"Go?" Ash repeated, his eyes still shut, but he was busy trying to figure out what the electric type was talking about. He racked his brain before suddenly remembering a reason he'd have to 'go' somewhere so early. He lurched upward, his brown eyes wide. "Oh, oh, I know what you're talking about!" He scratched his head absentmindedly. "Is it really Friday already?"

The Electric Mouse Pokémon nodded. He ran a paw over his right ear. "(Yeah, and now it is already ten o' eight. We can't afford to waste too much time!)"

Ash chuckled to himself as he got up. He knew full well that timely described him like celibate described Brock. He knew however, that his pal was right. So he got up, dressed himself in something casual, ran downstairs where he ate breakfast (his mother had been kind enough to set it out, along with a note that said she went out to shop for some more gardening supplies, it even had a little reminder to change his underwear), while Pikachu perched upon his shoulder, devouring an apple. Finally, he got up and dashed out of his house. He silently hoped that Mimey, his mother's Mr. Mime who did most of the cleaning, wouldn't be to perturbed by the unmade bed and dirty dishes left atop the table.

He was halfway to his next destination when Pikachu piped up, "(Got your hat?)"

He reached up, felt his hair and groaned, "Damn, I'll just leave it this time. What time was it when we left?"

"(Uh, twelve past ten, I think.)"

"Good, let's hope the store has already opened up."

It was, thank - whatever legendary you'd like. Ash picked up the bouquet of mixed flowers he had pre-ordered and dashed off to the tailor. He was a bit upset when they informed him that it would take about half an hour before his suit was done being pressed.

"(Don't worry Ash, we aren't supposed t be at Vermilion City's dock until three.)" Pikachu reassured him.

"Yeah," He replied, not too uplifted by the rodent's words. He sat down, petting the yellow male on the head.

They kept themselves occupied by thinking of what laid ahead, and soon they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Ketchum, your suit is done."

Ash felt all the worry subside, it hadn't taken too long. "Thank you, please put it on my bill, you know I'm good for it."

They nodded without hesitating. Everyone knew Ash was always true to his word and he never left a debt unpaid.

Onward they went, making several more stops before they finally arrived in Vermilion. Ash changed into the suit once he got inside of the city's Poké center and finally had a room to himself. Pikachu began washing his cheeks and smoothing his fur while Ash primped as well.

"(Look at us,)" He said, gesturing to the mirror. "(Two handsome men about to take our dates on a romantic afternoon.)"

Ash nodded and then asked, "How do I look?"

Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. "(My fur is alright, right? My cheeks aren't too mussed, are they?)"

Ash stifled a laugh. "You look like a million bucks."

"(Thanks, I just hope she thinks so too.)" He said, handing the bouquet to him.

"She will, now let's go." Ash said, opening the door and letting his best friend walk out. They couldn't help but feel their chests swell with pride when they caught human and Pokémon stare at them with awe. It was twenty past two.

They sat down on a bench for awhile before heading to the dock. At five til three, they saw a sight that made their eyes widen and their breathe hitch.

Misty Waterflower, dressed in a beautiful sea-foam green dress that ended about four inches above her ankles, looked absolutely gorgeous! Her red hair was down, ending just above her exposed shoulders, and a single berrete that was shaped like a seashell was right above her left ear.

Pikachu's eyes went to the Pokémon that the gym leader held in her arms. Marill, his beloved. Her fur was shimmering and a pale green bow was tied right in front of the ball on her tail.

Misty stopped as soon as she was beside Ash and let Marill down, the Aquamouse Pokémon smiled at Pikachu and walked over to him.

"Whoa." Ash gaped.

"(Beautiful!)" Pikachu cooed.

Both girls blushed. Misty quickly glanced around. "So Ash," she began, "where is this surprise at? Oh, are those for me?"

Ash nodded as he handed over the bouquet. He faced the ocean and pointed straight ahead. "It's out there, you will see, but first Pikachu has to give the signal."

"(Do you want me to go ahead and do it now?)" The electric type asked, his eyes curious.

"Ooh, please do. Ash, you have me wondering what it is even more now!" She exclaimed, her green eyes eager.

"(Yes, please do, my sweet thunderlord.)" Marill said, using her pet name for Pikachu.

Had his cheeks not been as red, everyone would have noticed the intense blush. "(Okay then.)" He walked to the edge of the dock before unleashing a Thunderbolt attack straight into the sky.

Misty and Marill watched, unable to see anything for awhile, but then, two figures appeared in the distance. Gradually the unknown beings came closer. Misty shaded her eyes and tried her hardest to determine what the figures were, but they were still too far. "They're Pokémon, right?"

"Yup," Ash replied.

"Ah, but what kind of Pokémon? They're pretty big, the second one is smaller than the first, but they are still really big."

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be patient, you will see."

And soon she did see. The larger one sped forward and cried out, "(Ash!)"

The Pokémon trainer grinned, it had been years since he'd heard that voice. He waved eagerly. "Lapras!"

Misty's eyes got big. "You mean that's Lapras? As in your old Lapras you had back in the Orange Islands?" She exclaimed. "She's really grown. Hey, wait, who does that baby Lapras belong to?" The Cerulean Gym leader asked, gazing curiously at the younger water type.

"(That's my daughter,)" Lapras said, nuzzling the young one lovingly.

"Yep." Ash agreed, petting his old friend. "Professor Oak called me up the other day and told me that Lapras' herd- she's the leader now- was passing through. So I asked Swellow and Noctowl to fly out and ask Lapras if she'd do a favor for me."

"What was the favor?" Misty asked, still a bit surprised.

Trainer and Pokémon shared a gleeful look before Lapras answered, "(Are you guys ready for your ride?)"

"Ride?"

"Yeah," Ash laughed. "We're going to go on a little cruise aboard Lapras while Marill and Pikachu ride aboard her daughter."

Misty gave Marill a look and said water type was ecstatic. "(This is soo romantic! You guys sure are awesome.)"

"I agree. But Ash,"

"Yes, what is it, Misty?" He replied, brown eyes full of love.

She held out her hand. "Would you be so kind as to help me aboard?"

He nodded, holding her hand and helping her step onto the shell of Lapras' back. After she'd settled, he too, climbed on.

Pikachu was no less gentlemanly. "(Ready, my sweet?)" He asked, easing her up onto the smaller Lapras' back. She nodded and he got on as well. She quickly twined her tail with his.

"Alright, let's go." Ash declared, Misty nodded, leaned her head upon his shoulder, and smiled as they began to move away from the dock.

"How amazing, how did you ever think of this?" She asked.

Ash scratched his head nervously. "After the call," he started, "I was eating lunch and I just thought . . . "

Misty tried to stifle her laughter, but failed. She giggled helplessly. "You never cease to amaze me, Ash!"

Marill watched the two, reveling in her trainer's laughter. She placed her paw in Pikachu's. "(Pikachu,)"

"(Yes, Marill?)" He asked, turning to look at her, but as soon as he turned he was nose to nose with the female. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt her press her muzzle against his in a loving kiss.

"How adorable!" Misty exclaimed, as softly as she could.

Ash's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Yeah, let's follow their example, okay?"

Misty gave him a surprised look, but she composed herself. They leaned in and kissed. And both young teenager's worlds exploded.

At once they both said, "Wow."

And Misty put her hand in his and kissed him once more. They didn't forget to take in their surroundings as well, the sun was setting, and as it lowered, the water shimmered with a beautiful afterglow.

When they finally docked, Ash waved as Lapras and her child swam off, his free arm wrapped around Misty's waist.

They had enjoyed the cruise immensely, loving each others company, but loving each other even more.

"By the way, Ash Ketchum." Misty said suddenly as they were heading home.

Startled, Ash gave her a confused look, Misty usually only used his first and last name when she was mad at him. "Y-yes?" He replied, meekly. What had he done wrong?

She pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly. "I love seeing you without that hat on."

* * *

Yes! I'm finished writing this one shot! Woooooooooooooo! I'm so happy too, a big thank you to Xtreme Gamer for helping me decide on which shipping fic to write first, I would be arguing with myself still if you hadn't helped me out!

There are a few small errors since I wrote this before I found and watched the episode Lapras of Luxury, in which Lapras makes a short appearance and becomes the leader of the heard. The part about her getting older is correct, odd as it is, motherhood has made her age even more, but in a beautiful way.


End file.
